Des clubs secrets, des frères, des régimes
by UneHistoireEstUneQuestion
Summary: "Je déclare ouverte la 397ème session du "Prenons soin de Mycroft Holmes malgré lui et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive"'s club". Dans la cuisine du 221 B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes et Anthéa se penchent sur le cas Mycroft. Prend place à la fin de "A Scandal in Belgravia" ou" Un scandale à Buckingham".


Désolé mais cette fois ce n'est pas un chapitre sur l'enfance de Mycroft et Sherlock (OS qui arrivera dimanche normalement). Juste une petite idée qui 'a traversé l'esprit.

* * *

**Des clubs secrets, des frères, des régimes**

_« Je déclare ouverte la 397ème session du « Prenons Soin de Mycroft Holmes Malgré Lui et Sans Qu'Il Ne s'En Aperçoive »'club. ». _

_Dans la cuisine du 221 B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes et Anthéa se penchent sur le cas Mycroft._

* * *

- Et ton coloc ?

- Il s'appelle John. Et il est dans un café, en train de discuter de ma vie sentimentale avec ton patron qui se trouve être mon frère.

- Parfait.

- J'aurais plutôt dit étrange, bizarre ou même inquiétant mais parfait marche aussi.

- Bref. Je déclare ouverte la 397ème session du « Prenons Soin de Mycroft Holmes Malgré Lui et Sans Qu'Il Ne s'En Aperçoive »'club.

- Ordre du jour n°1 : changer le nom du club.

- Motion rejetée, ordre du jour suivant.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Sherlock ne se vexa pas. En fait, il sourit même. Sa motion avait déjà été refusée 396 fois et la question comme la réponse avait quelque chose de rituel…

- Ordre du jour n°2 : débriefing de l'opération « Faisons quitter son bureau à Mycroft au moins pendant le temps du repas ».

- Et bien… tu avais raison, tes remarques sur son régime ont effectivement eu un effet sur sa consommation de sandwich devant son ordinateur entre deux politiciens. Bonne idée.

- L'expérience…

- Malheureusement, il tente d'introduire la salade devant l'ordinateur entre deux politiciens.

- J'en étais sûr ! Tu me dois cinq pounds…

- Hors de question, je n'ai jamais accepté ce pari.

- Bien sûr que si. Qui ne dit mot consent. Mais attend… Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que tu n'as rien dit parce que tu n'étais pas là…

- Oh mais j'ai répondu. Très clairement. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'étais peut-être pas là non plus.

- …

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Sherlock Holmes. Je ne suis pas ton colocataire.

- Il s'appelle John. Très bien, point pour toi. Mais uniquement parce que c'est mon frère qui te paye.

Elle sourit.

- Tu veux du thé ?

- Pas quand je suis sur une expérience, ça…

- Je sais, ça te ralentit. Je ne sais pas qui vous a mis ça dans la tête, c'est votre devise familiale ?

- Père.

- Quoi ?

- Père nous disait ça. Quand nous ne répondions pas à ces questions. Que peut-être qu'être privé de repas nous permettrait de savoir où nous étions allé les deux dernières heures puisque la digestion nous ralentissait visiblement.

- Et vous avez pris l'habitude de ne pas manger…

- Non, nous avons pris l'habitude de faire notre bêtise puis de manger avant de rentrer à la maison…

- Ça ne m'étonne même plus… Vous deviez être insupportables…

- Si on écoute Mère, nous le sommes toujours.

- Ça n'est pas seulement votre mère. En fait je crois qu'elle pourrait fonder un club.

- Non pas celle-ci !

- Quoi ?

- Pas cette bouteille, prends l'autre.

- Pourquoi ? Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu mets dans tes briques de lait ?

- Et bien…

- Est-ce que c'est du sang humain ?!

- O négatif pour être exact.

- Je ne comprends pas ton colocataire.

- John. Et j'ai rincé la brique plusieurs fois pour ne pas compromettre l'échantillon.

- Ca n'était pas exactement le problème

- Ah.

- Est-ce que le sucre est sans danger ?

- Ça dépend, tu veux du sucre en poudre ou en morceaux ?

- Laisse tomber. Donc Mycroft.

- Ah oui. Et bien, j'ai eu un client informaticien, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de couper le courant pendant la pause déjeuner.

- Très bien, ça nous fera gagner un jour ou deux…

- Et après ?

- Après, je pense que nous allons recevoir l'aide de la très jolie nutritionniste sur qui j'ai dû faire des recherches ce matin.

- Je ne veux pas savoir.

- Come on, Sherlock ! Tu es assez grand pour accepter que ton frère ait une vie sexuelle…

- Sexuelle oui, affective non.

- Vous allez arrêter avec votre co….ie de sociopathie !

- Nous sommes hautement fonctionnels !

- Bref. Point trois : faire prendre conscience à Mycroft que les sentiments ne sont pas des faiblesses et que les émotions ne sont pas des anomalies chimiques.

- Ce sont des anomalies chimiques. Et les sentiments sont des faiblesses. Et le point trois était de le faire dormir au moins une nuit complète cette semaine.

- Très bien... Je n'ai absolument aucune idée.

- Pourquoi pas la nutritionniste ?

- Parce que je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure façon de le faire dormir. Mais je peux l'inscrire dans la catégorie sport si tu veux.

- Arrête !

- Peut-être que… Non, rien en fait.

- Je sais ! Si tu t'arrange pour que John ait un rendez-vous, je pourrais être très déprimé et ne plus manger cette semaine. Ça veut dire qu'il faudra que je me dispute avec lui sinon il ne partira jamais… Du coup mon frère m'invitera au restaurant, je mangerai, je ne me disputerai même pas avec lui, ce qui l'amènera à penser que c'est une nuit à risque. Il voudra appeler John mais son téléphone aura malheureusement été mis hors d'usage par une serveuse maladroite et un verre d'eau et il aura sûrement d'autres préoccupations... Il ne voudra pas me laisser seul et me proposera de prendre un whisky chez lui, je le suivrai même si je ne bois pas d'alcool et au final je resterai dormir chez lui et voilà.

- Bien. Parfait. Quel est son type de femme ?

- Quoi ? Et bien apparemment les jolies nutritionnistes.

- Non, pas celui de ton frère. Quel est le type de femme de ton coloc ?

- John ? N'importe qui tant que c'est une femme et qu'elle sait parler.

- Bien, je devrais réussir à trouver…

- Donc tu trouves une fille et tu t'occupes de la nutritionniste pendant que moi, je contacte l'informaticien et que je suis très attaché à Irène Adler et dévasté par sa perte… Jeudi c'est bon ?

- Il ne pourra pas. Ambassadeur coréen. Mercredi ?

- Très bien. M… Il arrive, passe par ma chambre.

oOo

- Tu crois pas que garder le téléphone c'était un peu trop ?

- Je suis Sherlock Holmes. J'en fais toujours trop. Moins que trop ça aurait été louche.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je croyais que tu étais partie.

- Je suis venue te rendre la tasse.

- Il va revenir. Vite. Je suis déprimé je te rappelle.

- J'y vais alors, remets-toi bien… Ou plutôt ne te remets pas. Mercredi alors. A plus ! Je t'envoie un message.

- Tu envoies toujours des messages…

- Au revoir !

Elle partit, il resta. Son téléphone vibra.

« Et là je suis partie. Inutile de prendre des paris. »

* * *

Voili voilou !

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce pairing et du cet OS aussi tant que vous y êtes.

Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait d'avoir un OS sur la soirée du mercredi ?

Merci d'avoir lu et merci d'avance pour tous ceux qui prendront le temps de mettre une review...

* * *

Merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé.

Merci à ceux qui mettent une review. Parce qu'ils donnent envie de créer, d'imaginer et d'écrire. De sourire aussi.

Merci aux autres, lecteurs anonymes d'une histoire que vous faîtes vivre.

Merci à Conan Doyle et à tous les auteurs. Parce qu'une histoire vaut toujours le coup.

Merci aux lettres et aux mots qui se plient si gentiment à l'exercice de l'écriture.


End file.
